Home is Where the Heart Is
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Multi-chapter fic focusing mostly on Jack/Kate and James/Juliet. Takes place after the final episode of LOST.


_**This takes place after the last episode of LOST. It's the first part of a multi-chapter fic focusing mostly on Jack/Kate. However, there's going to be a fair amount of James/Juliet as well. I'm not an expert on planes so this might not be all completely accurate but I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review :)**_

"What are we doing?" Kate rasped out beneath her breath as she held on tightly to Claire's hand, blinking her eyes rapidly in an attempt to hold back the tears.

Claire glanced over at the woman beside her and asked curiously, "Excuse me?"

"What…" She began slowly, wrinkling her nose, "Are we doing?"

"We're on our way home, Kate." She replied, a soft smile mounted on her face, "This is what we've always wanted. Aren't you glad?"

She swallowed hard, "I've been back to the real world once before. It isn't home."

"And I suppose you believe the island is?"

She shook her head and Claire prodded, "Then _what_ is?"

She broke eye contact and let her eyes drift towards the window, "_Jack_ is."

"Lapidus." They suddenly heard Sawyer bark as he jolted out of his seat and towards the cockpit, "Ya' gotta turn this hunk a' metal around."

"You nutty?" The older man asked in awe, "There is _no_ way I'm going anywhere near that place again."

"Oh hell you ain't." James growled back, fighting to make his way through the isle and towards the pilot, fists clenched.

"James." Kate began warily as she rose from her seat, stopping him in his tracks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We gotta go back."

Kate felt as if all of the air in the room was suddenly sucked out, and she struggled to catch her breath after hearing the all too familiar statement.

"No." She blurted out sternly after gaining her composure, "_No_. I need to get Claire back to Aaron." She pursed her lips, "He _needs_ his mother."

"Ain't gotta worry, freckles." He assured her, "Ain't expectin' ya'll to stay with me. Just drop me off an' then ya'll can fly on home."

It was Miles' turn to speak up, "What the hell's your problem, LaFleur? The whole thing could be underwater by now for all we know. That place has always been a hellhole."

"_That place _is where I met Jules." He replied, his voice turning soft, "If I leave, I ain't got nothing' to remember her by."

"Hey buddy." Lapidus piped up, "I don't like to be the mean one but you made a choice to get on this plane—which I happen to be flying—and I say, there's no way in hell we're turning around."

"I don't see why we can't let him go back."

Every passenger turned to stare at the owner of the voice, who was currently racking a hand through her full, dark head of hair.

"There are a few parachutes in the overhead compartment. I noticed them earlier." Kate explained, "We've only been in the air for a few minutes. If we turn around now, Sawyer can jump and then the rest of us can be on our way back home in no time."

Lapidus was quiet for a moment, both his eyebrows furrowed in utter annoyance, until he finally let out a heavy sigh, "_Alright_. Back to the island." He shook his head before warning the southerner, "But when you jump, be sure to make it quick."

James gave a slight nod, "Ya' got a deal, Earhart."

Within a few moments, everyone was settled back in their seats, occasionally glancing at one another. However, it only took a few seconds until Claire asked, "Why did you stick up for him, Kate?"

"I didn't believe it before..." She began slowly, "But I was _meant_ to crash on that island. I belong there." She gulped, "And I belong with Jack." She paused to let out a guilt filled sigh, "I should have never left without him."

Claire's eyes widened at this confession, "You don't mean…are you planning on jumping along with Sawyer?

Kate gave a sad smile and nodded, "I'm going to miss you." She paused, "And I'm going to miss Aaron…But he'll be with you. That's where he needs to be."

"And you need to be with Jack." She said, as more of a statement than a question.

"_Woah_, hold the phone." Miles interjected, overhearing Kate's conversation, "Now _you're_ joining club crazy?"

"Jack's still on the island." She answered, as if that was all she had to say to explain herself.

Miles stared at the woman in awe, making a face as he waved his arms in front of him and exclaimed, "Hey. Your little boyfriends probably dead by now. That's what you want to go back to the island to find? His body?"

"Miles!" James barked gruffly, his nostrils flaring, "Don't you talk like that."

"What? _Realistically_? The island was shaking like a goddamn eight ball when we left." He retorted, then turned to look at Kate with his arms up in mock surrender, "Hey, I don't mean to upset you. I'm just telling it like it is."

Miles and Kate stared at each other, both unmoving, until she said dryly, "Hand me the parachute."

What felt like an eternity later, they could hear Lapidus holler from the cockpit, "Islands still there. Looks like it's still in one piece." He looked over his shoulder, "You two better get ready to jump. It's now or never."

Sawyer gave a quick glance in Kate's direction as he adjusted his harness, "You sure 'bout this, freckles?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
